The invention relates to a device for binding a ponytail having a natural hair appearance. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which securely attaches around a ponytail, but which provides the outward appearance of natural hair.
Certain hair styles dictate that a portion of the hair is gathered and grouped into a "ponytail". The most traditional way to gather and group hair is by tying it with a ribbon. However, tying the hair in the ponytail with a ribbon requires coordination and dexterity. In addition, removing the ribbons can be difficult and tedious as one attempts to blindly undo a knot.
Hair clips and elastic bands are also used to gather and bind groups of hair. Hair clips grab the hair between a pair of jaws which are spring-tensioned against one another. The jaws are flexed apart, placed around the hair grouping, and are released to clamp and hold the hair grouping. Elastic bands are generally in the shape of a ring which is stretched over the hair grouping and released to hold the ponytail in place.
The main drawback of hair clips and elastic bands is their unnatural appearance. Although they are available in a variety of colors, decorated with synthetic and precious stones, and even covered in fabrics, they are always noticeable when in the hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,211 to Brown discloses an apparatus and method for securing a ponytail. Brown uses a device which employs an elastic loop which can secure around a ponytail, and a length of hair which is attached to the elastic loop at one end, but is free at its opposite end.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.